All I have To Do Is Dream
by psychokittyuk
Summary: Dean starts having sexual dreams about Sam. Warning: Wincest Rating: M.
1. All I have To Do Is Dream

**"All I have To Do Is Dream"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: WINCEST.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
**

**If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! **

**All feedback is loved and welcome!  
**

**Chapter 1**

_'When I want you, in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream  
Dream, dream, dream  
When I feel blue, in the night  
And I want you, to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream_

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away

I need you so, that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream  
Dream, dream  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream

I need you so, that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream  
Dream, dream  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream

Dream, dream, dream  
Dream'

**"All I have To Do Is Dream"  
By The Everly Brothers**

__

__

__

Dean was having a fantastic dream, a brunette was going down on him and it was the best he'd ever had. He slid his fingers through the soft locks that brushed his naval and gripped it slightly, but not too tight. He arched and groaned as the mouth sucked him for all he was worth and brought himever closer to his impending orgasm.

Electricity washed over his body as the first jets of his cum, shot from his dick into the awaiting mouth. The head lifted and brown eyes met shocked green ones. The brown eyes belonged to his brother.

Dean jerked awake, his body covered in sweat, the dream was still in his mind as he struggled to breathe. Panting he snapped his head to look at the bed opposite his own. He met the brown eyes from his dream, they too were locked with his own.

"Dean? Are you ok?"

"Wha? Sammy? I. Yeah. Why?"

"Well you just woke up screaming my name and you looked like you've just seen a ghost. Bad dream?"

"Yes. No. maybe. I dunno. What time is it?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck, trying to change the subject.

"9.30am. And don't try to change the subject Dean."

"I'm not! 9.30? Time for breakfast." Dean shot out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Huh yeah, you are Dean. And I'm still gonna be here waiting for an answer when you get out!"

"Don't hold your breath, Sammy boy." Dean muttered under his breath as he closed the door behind him.

Sam, true to his word, asked him again when he came out of the bathroom.

"So, what was the dream about?"

"Why the sudden interest in my dreams, Sam?" Dean got dressed as fast as he could.

"Well when my brother wakes me up screaming my name, in some sort of, pain or something, it kinda makes you need to know."

"It was just a nightmare Sammy, nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, so why don't I believe you?"

"Cuz you're a dork?"

"Ha ha! Try again."

"Look, I don't wanna discuss this ok, I don't do this touchy feely crap, ok? So lets go get some food, I'm famished!"

"Whatever Dean, but I WILL find out."

"Yeah, keep believing that, I'm sure it will work just right for ya'." Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and opened the front door.

"I don't see why you have a problem with this, I tell you my dreams!"

"That's cuz your dreams come true. Where as mine are just a pipe dream."

"I thought you said it was a nightmare?"

"Huh? Yeah, it was."

"So, pipe dream? What the fuck?"

"Shut up!" Dean walked faster away from Sam. He couldn't ever tell him his dream. No way. He'd freak and most likely hit him, hate him and leave him, in that order, for good. That was unacceptable. He needed to make Sam forget this and fast.****

.

**TBC...  
**


	2. Wake Up Little Susie

**"All I Have To Do Is Dream"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! **

**All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for being my beta!  
Thanks to jka1, Regretful, skycandygirl, lilbaby6688, Rkhiara for your reviews!  
**

**.  
. **

**Chapter 2 - "Wake up little Susie"**

**.  
. **

_'Wake up, little Susie, wake up  
Wake up, little Susie, wake up  
We've both been sound asleep  
Wake up, little Susie, and weep  
The movie's over, it's four o'clock  
And we're in trouble deep  
Wake up little Susie  
Wake up little Susie, well_

_Whatta they gonna tell your mama  
Whatta they gonna tell your pa  
Whatta they gonna tell our friends  
When they say "ooh-la-la"  
Wake up little Susie  
Wake up little Susie, well_

_I told your mama that you'd be in by ten  
Well, Susie baby, looks like we goofed again  
Wake up little Susie  
Wake up little Susie, we gotta go home_

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up  
Wake up, little Susie, wake up  
The movie wasn't so hot  
It didn't have much of a plot  
We fell asleep, our goose is cooked  
Our reputation is shot  
Wake up little Susie  
Wake up little Susie, well_

_Whatta they gonna tell your mama  
Whatta they gonna tell your pa  
Whatta they gonna tell our friends  
When they say "ooh-la-la"  
Wake up little Susie  
Wake up little Susie  
Wake up little Susie'_

**Wake up little Susie  
By The Everly Brothers**

**.  
.  
. **

Dean had avoided Sam's question's all day, then he had sneaked out to a bar for the night.

There was no way in hell he could tell his brother about the dream. Not if he was tied up, tortured and licked from head to toe by his brother and...Ok stop that thought right there Dean! So not helping!

Drink beer, flirt with waitress, drink beer, get waitress' number, drink beer, try to score with waitress, drink beer, her eyes look just like Sam's, drink beer, she even looks like Sam.

Dean emptied his glass, left the correct amount of bills and hightailed it out of there, as fast as he could. Before the waitress saw him.

He couldn't even have a beer or five without his head filling with 'Sam', he was going crazy.

He staggered into the motel room and was relieved that Sam was fast asleep, no more interrogation from little brother tonight. He needed sleep, so he stripped and got under the covers, of his bed. He was gone just as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The brunette was stretched out naked before him, Dean licked his way from the tender neck, down to the perky nipples. He licked and bite them, making the body beneath him hiss and groan. The body arched as Dean's mouth traveled down to the abs, to the naval and lingered there. Dipping the tip of his tongue into the recess, swirling, twirling, then moving away, further south. Tongue roaming through the treasure trail, seeking it's prize finally at the end of it's journey.

The rock hard cock, throbbing and twitched in anticipation, as Dean's mouth brushed the flesh. Pink tongue lapping at the pearl of pre-cum that oozed out. Swiping the length, teasing and tasting the pulsing dick. The brunette making begging requests, wanting to be consumed by the hungry wanton mouth.

Dean grabbed his own aching cock, the he chuckled as he took the brunette's member in, sucking the tip, invading the slit. Sam bucked and yelled as he was taken to the edge, gripping the sheets as Dean sucked harder and harder. Sam came fast and hard, filling Dean's mouth with his cream. Screaming Dean's name.

Dean was coming, shouting Sam's name, over and over...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dean? Dean wake up! DEAN!" Sam was shaking Dean awake. His brother's yelling of his name had Sam rushing to his side. "Come on Dean. Wake up!"

"Sam? Wha?"

"You ok?"

"I was till someone jerk of a brother woke me up!"

"You were shouting for me. You sounded like you were in pain. What happened Dean?"

"Nothing."

"Fuck nothing Dean. This is bullshit! This is the second time you've been screaming for me. I wanna know what's going on!"

"None of your business!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking a shower. Unless of course you don't think I'm capable of doing that by myself." Dean entered the bathroom and slammed the door.

He collapsed to the floor, shaking with tears in his eyes. "Not again! I can't take anymore. Why is this happening to me? Why Sammy? What am I going to do?"

**.  
.  
.**

**TBC...**


	3. Til I Kissed Ya

**"All I Have To Do I Dream"**

**  
Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for being my beta!**

**Thanks to jka1, skycandygirl &lilbaby6688 for your reviews!  
**

**.  
.**

**Chapter 3 - "Til I Kissed Ya"**

_Never felt like this until I kissed ya  
How did I exist until I kissed ya  
Never had you on my mind  
Now you're there all the time  
Never knew what I missed 'til I kissed ya, uh-huh  
I kissed ya, oh yeah_

_Things have really changed since I kissed ya, uh-huh  
My life's not the same now that I kissed ya, oh yeah  
Mmm, ya got a way about ya  
Now I can't live without ya  
Never knew what I missed 'til I kissed ya, uh-huh  
I kissed ya, oh yeah_

_You don't realize what you do to me  
And I didn't realize what a kiss could be  
Mmm, ya got a way about ya  
Now I can't live without ya  
Never knew what I missed 'til I kissed ya, uh-huh  
I kissed ya, oh yeah_

_I kissed ya, uh-huh  
I kissed ya, oh yeah'_

_**"('Til) I Kissed You"  
By The Everly Brothers**_

_**.  
. **_

Dean dreamed, he dreamed of kisses and hands touching each other, mouths tasting, licking and exploring every inch of skin. Sam was making him feel sensations he'd never knew existed. Sam wanted him as much as he wanted Sam. They were so much in love with one another and Dean had wanted this for such a long time. His secret desire for his brother was no longer a secret and Sam had been wanting him too. He felt elated, overjoyed, higher than any drug could take him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sam awoke to sounds of Dean thrashing about in bed, he was screaming for 'Sam' yet again. He slipped out of bed and went to his brother's side. He went to wake him, then hesitated, the last two times he had woke him up, had ended badly. This time he tried a different approach. Sam got as close as possible to Dean and held his arms down gently but firmly. He spoke to Dean with a soothing voice.

"Dean it's ok. I'm here Dean. You're safe now. It's ok." His older brother's body stilled and relaxed. "I'm here Dean. I'll always be here." Sam released his hold on the arms as he spoke.

Suddenly Dean whispered, 'Sam' and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, pulling him down on top of him. Dean's mouth met a shocked and open one, as he kissed deeply and desperately.

Sam froze, which allowed Dean free to intensify the kiss. Dean's body arched up, grinding against Sam's. This surprisingly caused the younger sibling to become hard and he panicked as he released a quiet moan into Dean's mouth.

Sam tried to force himself out of the loving arms that held him. That was when Dean awoke, his eyes widening as reality sank in hard and fast. They sprang apart with such force, that Sam ended up on his ass on the floor. Dean, with his head ricocheting off the head board.

"What the fuck?"

"Sam? I can explain..."

"Oh really? You can explain why you were saying my name and kissing me?"

"It's not what you think..."

"Oh I think it is Dean!"

"Sammy I..."

"Don't! Don't say another fucking word! I need to get out of here. I need...I need air."

"Sam wait!"

"NOT A WORD!" Sam grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room.

Dean just crumbled on the bed, devastated. He was certain that he had just lost his brother forever. And he didn't think he could live with that.

**.  
.  
.**

**TBC...**


	4. Walk Right Back

**"All I Have To Do Is Dream"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! **

**All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for being my beta!**

**Thanks to DixieBell51, lilbaby6688, PowrRangrFreeek, MissCourtney002, jka1, boywholivesinshadows & wakeupolder for your reviews!  
.  
.  
.**

**Chapter 4 - "Walk Right Back"**

**.  
. **

_'I want you to tell me  
Why you walked out on me  
I'm so lonsome every day_

_I want you to know that  
Since you walked out on me  
Nothing seems to be the same way_

_Think about the love that  
Burns within my heart for you  
The good times we had  
Before you went away from me_

_Walk right back  
To me this minute  
Bring your love  
To me don't send it  
I'm so lonsome every day_

_I want you to tell me  
Why you walked out on me  
I'm so lonesome every day_

_I want you to know that  
Since you walked out on me  
Nothing seems to be the same way_

_Think about the love that  
Burns within my heart for you  
The good times we had  
Before you went away from me_

_Walk right back  
To me this minute  
Bring your love  
To me don't send it  
I'm so lonesome every day '_

**"Walk Right Back"  
By The Everly Brothers**

**.  
. **

Dean sat in the motel room sobbing his heart out, many hours had passed since Sam had left. Sam would be back only for his clothes and his laptop. Dean staggered to his feet, he would make this easier for both of them. He wouldn't be here when Sam came back. He couldn't face seeing the hatred in his brother's eyes, the cold treatment, to actually see Sam leave him yet again. He gathered all of his own belongings and headed to the Impala. He had no idea where to go, he just had to be gone as quick as possible. He threw his stuff into the back seat and started his baby up. He took a deep breath and then drove out of the motel parking lot. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sam had left because of his reaction to Dean kissing him, his body had wanted Dean. Sam was confused and angry with himself, for how he had treated Dean. So his brother was gay. So what. But knowing your brother wanted you sexually, that was a different story. The scary part was he was ok with it. In fact it thrilled him to know that his own brother wanted him, because he felt exactly the same way.

Oh he'd tried to deny it in the past, Jess had been his attempt at squashing the feelings he had for his brother. But no matter what he did, they were still there as strong as ever. And now his heart was flipping like crazy with excitement. His chance of being with Dean had finally arrived and what did he do? He pushed Dean away and stormed out. Great! Just great. Way to go Sam. Sam was heading back to their room when he saw the Impala speeding out of the car park. He was too far away to stop him and as his heart exploded in sharp tiny fragments, he sank to his knees. Dean was gone.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dean didn't know where he was heading, he just drove, he had to get as far away as possible. But nowhere was too far. He knew he should pull over, the tears in his eyes were a threat to his driving, making it hard to see. But he couldn't and didn't want to stop. 'Just a little further' he thought. 'Just a little further away, then I'll stop.'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sam sat in the motel room, he couldn't think, the storm in his head was deafening. He had to focus, he had to get Dean back. He had one chance and one chance only to make this work. So he grabbed his cell and called the one person, who Dean would listen to without fail. Their Dad.

"Dad! It's Sam, I need you to text Dean. I don't have time to explain, but you need to send him these co-ordinates." Sam spoke the co-ordinates then hung up. "Ok, now to get there before Dean!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dean finally gave in and pulled over to the side of the road. Everything was too blurry now. He couldn't risk causing an accident. He had enough on his conscience as it was. He'd been sitting there for what seemed like days, but was only hours, when he received a message on his cell.

The side of him that had been instilled in him since he was four, kicked him. Driving the hurt and broken Dean inside. The soldier, the hunter in him took control. His Dad had sent him his orders and his body went into automatic. He wiped his face and pulled out the map. Once the location had been found, he started up the Impala and headed for Colorado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sam had rented a room in the only motel in town. It had the view of anyone and everyone who checked in. Dean wouldn't be too long behind him, so he'd have to be quick. He pulled the items he needed out of his duffel bag. Now all he had to do was watch and wait for his brother to arrive.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dean pulled up to the reception of the only motel in town. He unlocked the door and threw his bags onto the one bed. He was just about to unpack when there was a knock at the door. As soon as he opened the door, a cloth was pushed into his face and the chemical it was soaked with began to take affect.

He slumped, unconscious, into his attackers arms. Dean was carried to the bed, where he was bound and gagged. Then his body was taken to the Impala, placed inside and was soon joined by his bags. His kidnapper slid into the drivers seat and fished the keys from Dean's jeans pocket.

The Impala started up and was driven away from the motel and from the town.

**.  
.  
.**

**TBC...**


	5. Let It Be Me

**"All I have To Do Is Dream"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: WINCEST.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.**

**I wish they were, cuz oh the fun I'd have!**

**If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!**

**All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to **Katrin Van Helsing.** Whom without, this last and final chapter, would not have been possible**!

**Chapter 5 - "Let It Be Me"**

I bless the day I found you

I want to stay around you

And so I beg you, let it be me

Don't take this heaven from one

If you must cling to someone

Now and forever, let it be me

Each time we meet love

I find complete love

Without your sweet love what would life be

So never leave me lonely

Tell me you love me only

And that you'll always let it be me

Each time we meet love

I find complete love

Without your sweet love what would life be

So never leave me lonely

Tell me you love me only

And that you'll always

Let....It....Be....Me .

**"Let It Be Me"**

**By The Everly Brothers**

**.**

**.**

Sam had shown Dean's picture to the motel receptionist, flashed his FBI badge and told him to give Dean Room 42. Sam had then paid for the room and waited for his brother to show up. The second Dean had stepped into the room, Sam had sprung into action. He had covered Dean's mouth with the chloroform covered cloth, waited for his body to go limp, then carried him to the rear of the Impala and placed him in the back seat. Sam retrieved the duffle bags, one from the floor of the motel room doorway, Dean's, the other, Sam's, from the table. Then once he had the keys to the car from Dean's pocket, he quickly drove the Impala away from the Motel and towards the next town.

Part one of his plan was complete, now would come the hard part.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean awoke to find himself blindfolded and tied, to what felt like a bed. he could also tell he was butt naked. His first thought was that he had one hell of a night with a random hookup. But then he recalled he hadn't surfed for ass for a while. And he sure as fuck didn't go out drinking or pick up anyone last night. In fact the last thing he was certain of, was he had gone to the location his dad had sent him. "Well fuck!" Dean said, his voice slightly gruff.

Anything else he was about to say or even think, was put on hold, when a pair of hands started to skim up from his ankles, up his legs, reaching his thighs and were still going upwards. It had bypassed his cock, which was too now awake and rising, as the hands reached his chest, then stopped.

"I'm guessing you're not my dad." Dean said and gave a fake laugh.

The only answer he got was a mouth attaching itself to one of his ear lobes, sucking on it for a good while, before tugging and reluctantly letting go.

"You would be correct." Came the voice that sounded very familiar.

"Sam?!" Dean said and the owner of the voice, which indeed was Sam Winchester, chuckled, as he could picture the look on his brothers face. A mixture of shock and confusion. "SAM! What the fuck?!" Was the next string of words that came from beneath the blindfold, which Sam simply lifted off of Dean's eyes.

"Fucking comes later." Sam replied and smirked. Dean didn't respond. His brain was currently farting and imploding at the possibility that there would be fucking, with Sam, him and Sam fucking. Plus the fact that Sam was actually standing by the side of the bed, butt naked. The only part of Dean's body that was working as normal, was his cock. Which was winking and waving at Sam, utterly excited and drooling at the sight of a naked Sam.

"Sam....."

"No Dean, it's my turn to talk and I'm sorry. When I left the room, I didn't leave for the reasons you think. I left cuz I needed to think, you see I've wanted you for a long time. But you're my brother and I'm not supposed to be in love with my brother, not supposed to want to touch my brother, kiss him and.....Well...Have sex with my brother. So when you kissed me it was like you got to do something I have always wanted to do. And then of course I freaked out, cuz you kissed me, which meant you'd been thinking about it too, right?" Dean just nodded. "So I wasn't expecting it and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I bolted. But I was coming back Dean, I swear! I was coming back when I saw you drive off. And I don't blame you for doing that, cuz what an asshole I was, you must have thought I hated you, but I didn't! I don't. And I'm always saying we should talk about things and here I was, what probably seemed to you like running away from it. And all I wanted to do was tell you how I felt, tel you it was ok cuz I loved you and that I wanted to kiss you and more and you were driving away, cuz I left you. I left you when I should have stayed, when you needed me. And I'm sorry Dean. I really am."

"Can I speak now?" Sam nodded. "So you gonna just stand there and talk some more, or are gonna come and get some?" Dean said and smirked. A huge smile filled Sam's face, as this was Dean basically telling him, in his own Dean way, that everything was ok. Sam felt like crying, as he felt a weight lifted off of him and he was filled with happiness.

"I'm getting cold here, you coming or what?" Dean said and Sam laughed.

"Oh trust me, coming is sooo on the cards." Sam answered and grabbed the tube of lube from off the dresser.

"Thats my boy!" Dean grinned.

**THE END.**


End file.
